dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 162
'Episode 162 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature GirlDoesRant as a guest. Prev: Episode 161 Next: Episode 163 Highlights * TJ flashes his man-tits - 0:11:02 * A special all-mask edition of Drunken Peasants. * Orgasms over God and Jesus - 1:29:26 * GirlDoesRant's orgasm over Satan - 1:30:54 * BOOBS - 1:45:44 Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Review of DANGEROUS Japanese Fanny Flambeaux doll. # The @AmazingAtheist + #GunControl = Full Potato # Brett Keane, The internet does not forget. # DEVILS: ReAL Witches, Witchcraft & Paranormal (Flying Girl plays w/ Demon caught on tape) # Matthew Hagee Says We Can Stop Mass Shooting By Outlawing Video Games # Brett Keane: TheAmazingAtheist Fraud and Scams # Wild Bill: The New Christian Outlaws # William Tapley: 4 Blood Moons, 2 Kings and 1 Leopard Start Of The Show The episode started out with Ben and the introduction of Mystery Guests #1 and #2, both of whom are definitely not TJ and Scotty. The Drunken Peasants then brought on show, GirlDoesRant to discuss movies with them, which led into a rant about M. Night Shyamalan's first decent movie in years, but for some reason she thought it was terrible. They talked about the horrors behind Ben's mask. They then moved into the Troll or Not a Troll segment where they played a video of some British neck-beard playing with a Japanese doll that shoots flame out of its ass. The DP concluded it was definitely a troll. They headed into the Crazy People Segment. A gun-ownership advocate began refuting TJ on his stupid beliefs of promoting gun control. The next video they looked into was a compilation of videos by Butt Cream. They ended the video because Ben is afraid of music. Then, some crazy bastard tries to prove that the video of a flying girl was actually caused by demonic entities from another realm. Then, some moron named Matthew Hagee made the argument that video games cause mass shootings. Now where have we heard that before. They watched a video where the Butt King exposes TJ's scammer situation. What follows in his video is nothing but pure slander. Most of the proof Brett presented was all twisted and fallacious. Middle Of The Show After Brett Keane's bullshit, GirlDoesRant and the peasants criticized Wild Bill for perpetuating a bunch of theocratic bullshit. Shortly afterwards, GirlDoesRant, Ben and TJ experienced orgasms over the presence of God and Jesus. Then, William Tapley explains how Obama and Vladimir Putin fulfilled Bible prophecies. Due to a slew of Internet problems, the peasants were forced into a music break where they played a photo montage of girls with "I love DP" written on their boobs and butt cheeks. After a while, another photo montage of fans wearing the Drunken Peasants T-shirts was played for the Music Break. End Of The Show After that long ass music break, GirlDoesRant and the peasants went into the Crazy Craigslist Ad Segment and looked at some weird ads. The show ended early because the DP's Internet connection was deteriorating . Quotes * ''"Drunken Peasants Podcast number one-sixty-fucking-one, bitches!" - Ben forgets how to count. * "Have you ever had sex with a fruit?" - Scotty Mystery Guest #2's question to TJ Mystery Guest #1 Trivia * On the stream the episode was mislabeled as 161, showing us once again Ben can't do shit right. * All the people who jerked off to GDR was secretly jerking off to TJ, and Ben included. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests